Alone
by maddy midnight
Summary: this is set after the final battle against Naraku. He hadn't been able to save them this time. Inuyasha stands before his friends graves, contemplating there deaths. was it worth it just to kill narakyu? InuKag MirSan


**A/N: hi. This is my first Inuyasha story. I hope you like it.**

**Pairings: InuKag MirSan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Alone**

Inuyasha walked the same trail he had every day since the battle. The path that lead to the clearing in the centre of the woods. The clearing where the graves of his friends lay.

One week ago he had confronted Naraku for the final time.

One week ago, he had fought Naraku to the death.

One week ago, he had gotten his revenge.

But at the same time, he lost everything in the world he had truly cared for.

They were all killed, lost in the final meeting.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome… all gone.

All that remained of his friends were five lumps in the dirt where he had buried them.

He hadn't been able to save them this time. He had only been able to stand there and watch them die.

Tears sprung to Inuyasha's eyes, but he willed them back. He would not cry again. He had been doing too much of that recently.

There were bags under Inuyasha's eyes, due to lack of sleep. He hadn't slept once since that day. His ears drooped and his eyes were dull and sad. They were no longer the bright and courageous eyes that had once been. Back when they were alive. Back when he was happy.

Inuyasha knelt at Miroku's grave, placing a bouquet of flowers on the soft dirt.

Miroku had died first, in an attempt to save the woman he loved. But he had failed. 'Just like I couldn't save Kagome,' thought Inuyasha sadly.

Miroku had gotten one of his wishes though. He had not died due to his own right hand. He had not been drawn in by his own wind tunnel.

Inuyasha remembered his death well, and did not fight the memories as they resurfaced. He allowed himself to see the images that were still crystal clear in his memory.

Flashback

_Miroku could barely stand as he fought beside Sango. He had taken in too many of the poisonous insects. But still he stood and fought, his staff destroying any demon that dared approach Sango._

_Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome were fighting off the demons while Inuyasha fought Naraku. _

_Sango launched her Hiraikotsu at a group of demons, but it was pushed off course by Kagura's wind. Before Sango could react, Kagura had sent her dance of blades flying towards her. _

"_NO!!!" Miroku screamed as he pushed Sango out of the way, throwing her to the ground. In the process, a single blade slashed across his chest. _

_Sango stood almost as soon as she fell. "Miroku," she said quietly. Then she saw him on the ground, blood pouring from his chest. "MIROKU!," she screamed, falling to her knees at his side. _

"_Why did you do that?" She said through the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Why did you take the attack?"_

"_People… will do anything… to save… the ones… they love." Miroku said in a strained voice. He coughed roughly, drops of blood spraying from his lips._

_Sango stared at him for a moment, shocked. When she recovered, she spoke boldly. "I love you." She took his hand in hers. It was cold._

_A smile appeared on his pale lips. "I love you too. I always will," Miroku said, struggling with each word. He laid his hand on her cheek._

_Without thinking, Sango leaned forward and placed a single, chaste kiss on his cool lips. She pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes._

"_Now I die without regret," Miroku said and closed his eyes. A peaceful look came over his face as he closed his eyes and moved on to the next world._

End Flashback

Inuyasha stood and moved to kneel before Sango's grave. It sat right beside Miroku's. This way they could be together, even in death.

He placed a bouquet of flowers on her grave and allowed the memories of her death to flood his mind once more.

Flashback

_Sango stood and walked away from Miroku's body, her eyes ablaze. She slowly drew her sword and began walking towards Kagura._

"_When I am through with you," Sango said in a deadly voice, "you will wish you were never born."_

"_I already wish I was never born," Kagura said in a humourless tone. _

"_Then die." Sango charged at Kagura, deflecting her 'dance of blades' attack with her sword. _

_Not a single blade could hit her; nothing could overcome her thirst for revenge._

_Kagura backed up till she hit a tree. She continued to send attacks at Sango, but nothing could hit the enraged demon slayer. _

"_Die," Sango whispered and took off Kagura's head with a single sweep of her sword. _

_She then turned and ran back to Miroku's body, protecting it from all the demons that had moved in to feast. _

_Sango heard Kirara roar in the distance, then she heard Kagome's terrified voice. "Sango, look out."_

_That was all she heard before she felt a searing pain in her back._

_She turned around slowly to find Kohaku standing before her, his chained scythe protruding from her back._

"_Kohaku," she whispered falling to her knees. "Why?"_

"_Because I had to," he said with a sad smile. _

_Kohaku turned and left, pulling his chained scythe from Sango's back without a second thought._

_Blood poured from the wound in Sango's back. With her last ounce of strength, Sango pulled herself to Miroku's side, cuddling into his cold embrace. _

_Sango let out an uneven breath. At least this way they could spend the rest of eternity together._

End Flashback

Inuyasha stood and moved to the next grave, placing a bouquet of flowers upon it. The next grave belonged to Kirara. It was larger than all the others.

Kirara had fallen in the larger form. She had died in a futile attempt to avenge Sango. To kill Kohaku.

Flashback

_Kirara roared in anger as she saw Sango hit the ground. Her enraged roar was so loud it could be heard throughout the entire battle._

_Kirara surged forward and killed any demon that stood between her, and the one she planned to kill. _

_Kirara roared in rage once more as she stood before Kohaku, barring her teeth in a ferocious snarl._

"_Hello Kirara," he said in a monotone. "I am the best slayer in the village." There was a dark glint in his eye as his tone turned evil. "I am the only slayer in the village."_

_Kirara growled and bent back on her hind legs, preparing to pounce. But she froze as Kohaku spoke once more. His words chilled Kirara to the bone._

"_Naraku said that if I killed everyone from the village I would be set free." His eyes shone with an evil light. "Only one left."_

_Kirara snarled viciously and pounced at him, aiming her dagger-like teeth at his neck. But she never reached him. Kohaku launched his chained scythe at her and it hit its mark, landing squarely in her chest._

_Kirara roared as the pain hit her chest and she fell to the ground._

_Kohaku smiled sadly, "Now I'm free. Now, I can start ov-"_

_Kohaku was cut off by a searing pain in his chest. He looked down to see an arrow lodged in his heart._

_Kagome stood a few feet away, bow in her hands. "That is for killing my friends," Kagome yelled as he fell to the ground._

_Kagome ran to Kirara, hoping, praying that she was alright. But deep down, she knew it was too late. _

_Kirara was barely breathing when Kagome reached her side. She was panting heavily as the blood began to fill her lungs._

_After a few minutes, Kirara stopped breathing, despite Kagome's best attempts to save her._

End Flashback

Inuyasha moved forward and placed flowers on the next grave. It belonged to Shippo. The grave was so small, so much smaller than the others.

Inuyasha shivered as he remembered Shippo's vacant stare. The dull, lifeless look in his once bight green eyes that still haunted his dreams.

Shippo had been young, so young. So full of life, so happy. But that blank stare… Inuyasha shivered. It was a look that should never belong to a child. Someone so young, so happy, should not have that fate, not so early in life.

He hadn't deserved that, but it had happened anyway. He couldn't save him, and neither could Kagome.

The small fox child had died before his time. They all had.

Flashback

_Shippo stood, backed against a tree, his small hands raised out threateningly in front of him. One demon hovered before him, going in for the kill._

"_Fox fire," Shippo yelled. To his surprise, the demon before him fell down dead, but a second later, he realised it was not his doing._

_When the demon fell to the ground, Shippo saw Kikyou standing behind it, a smirk lacing her cold features. Her bow was in her hand, and it was aimed directly at Shippo._

_Kikyou let the arrow fly at Shippo, a pale pink light engulfing it. The arrow hit its mark, striking Shippo square in the chest, killing him instantly. Shippo never had a chance._

"_Shippo, NOOO!!!" Kagome screamed as the arrow hit._

_Before Kagome could do anything, Kikyou had slipped back into the fray._

_Kagome ran forward and grabbed the small kitsune in her arms. Tears streamed down her face. It was like losing a child. Shippo had been just like a son to Kagome._

_Kagome yelled at him to wake up, but he didn't. The only return to her pleas was a lifeless stare. His green eyes were staring straight ahead. Staring, but seeing nothing._

End Flashback

Inuyasha moved to the last grave, placing down his last bouquet of flowers. This grave belonged to her. To Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't hold them back anymore, the tears began falling slowly from his amber eyes.

"Oh god, Kagome," he whispered in a desperate voice, the voice of a broken man. "I promised I would always protect you… I failed you Kagome, and it cost you your life."

"I killed her, Kagome," He screamed at the heavens in the hope that she might hear him. "I killed that vile wench that took your life. I took her ashes and scattered them in the ocean. I destroyed her very existence."

"Oh, Kagome," he said, his voice a whisper once more. "Why did you leave me?"

"Why did I have to love you so much?" he whispered, his voice was barely audible. "Why didn't I ever tell you how I felt?"

Inuyasha slammed his hands down on her grave, desperately trying to stop his tears. "Why did you have to leave me?" he screamed.

Once again, memories flooded him, but this time he tried to push them away. He couldn't relive these memories. He couldn't watch her die again. But still the memories came, and he was forced to feel the pain once more.

Flashback

_Kagome stood up, a fire in her eyes. Anger, pure anger and hate coursing through her. For the first time in her life, she truly hated someone. Never before had she felt such hate towards anyone. Never in her life._

"_I'll kill you," she screamed. "You stupid miko bitch! How could you, you, you heartless person. I'll kill you Kikyou. He was only a child. A sweet, innocent child. How can you justify what you did?"_

_Kagome ran through the battle, killing any demon that came near her._

_Then she saw Inuyasha standing not even two metres away from her, held by some unseen force._

_A few metres behind him stood Kikyou. Her bow in hand. Kagome watched as she aimed the arrow at Inuyasha. There was a small twang as Kikyou released the arrow. _

"_Inuyasha," Kagome screamed, throwing herself in the sacred arrow's path._

_Inuyasha turned his head enough to watch her fall to the ground, a sacred arrow piercing her heart._

"_Kagome," he screamed, as her body made contact with the ground. _

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he broke through Naraku's body bind with new found power. Power fueled by hatred._

_Naraku sent a ball of energy flying at Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew Tetsusiaga and held it out in front of him. Then he brought it down in a mighty arch._

"_BACKLASH WAVE," Inuyasha screamed, sending the ball of energy flying back at Naraku, its power doubled. _

_The yellow glow flew back the way it had come and engulfed Naraku, incinerating his body, annihilating his very existence. _

_Inuyasha didn't have time to celebrate his victory. He just ran to Kagome, hoping, praying that she would be alright._

_Inuyasha fell to his knees by her side, cradling her head on his lap. Her eyes were closed and her breath was coming out in uneven gasps._

"_Kagome," he said gently, lightly patting her cheek. When she didn't respond, he patted her cheek once more. "Kagome. Please wake up." She didn't respond, she just lay there, a peaceful expression on her face._

"_God damn it, Kagome, just wake up," he said more urgently, lightly shaking her shoulders._

_This time her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Inuyasha, her brown eyes glazed._

"_Inuyasha," she whispered._

"_I'm here," he whispered, tears forming in his amber eyes._

"_I'm sorry," she said, a sad smile adorning her pale face._

_Inuyasha understood what she meant immediately. "Why did you do it? Why did you take the arrow?"_

_A small trickle of blood fell from the corner of Kagome's mouth. "Because I love you," she whispered._

_A confused expression laced Inuyasha's features. "What?"_

"_I lov…" Kagome's voice trailed off and her breathing stopped._

"_Kagome," Inuyasha said, fear gripping his insides. "Kagome," he said again, shaking her shoulders. "Kagome, wake up. You're stronger than this, please wake up Kagome. I love you."_

_Kagome didn't move. Her pale face remained peaceful and unmoving._

_Inuyasha let out a fevered growl. He stood, his eyes ablaze. He drew the Tetsusiaga._

"_Kikyou," he screamed. "Kikyou."_

_Kikyou stepped from the crowd of demons, an evil glint in her eyes._

"_I'll kill you," he screamed. "I'll kill you, you filthy excuse for a human."_

_Kikyou smirked. "You can't kill me," she taunted, "You're weak."_

"_You bitch," he screamed. "You killed Kagome. I will kill you for what you did, you filthy wench. You deserve to die."_

"_WIND SCAR," Inuyasha screamed._

_Kikyou fell to the ground, dead on impact from the attack. She didn't even know what hit her._

_Inuyasha looked around the battle field as he sheathed the Tetsusiaga. The battle was over. But he was the only one standing._

_Inuyasha looked around fretfully for one of his friends, but he could not see any of them._

_Inuyasha ran to Kagome, picking her body up off the ground and holding it in his arms._

_Then he saw them._

_Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo. They were all dead. Lying there on the ground, not moving, not breathing._

_Inuyasha raised his head and howled at the moon. Then he fell to his knees, tears pouring down his face as the realisation sank in. _

_They were gone._

End Flashback

Inuyasha stood and looked over the graves, tears pouring down his face. His blood shot eyes held a lost, hopeless look.

"I got my revenge, so why don't I feel any better?" he asked himself quietly.

Inuyasha knew why. He hadn't been able to save them. He had promised he would always protect them. But he had failed. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Kagome. They were all dead because of him. Because he wasn't there to save them this time.

And now he was alone.

He had been alone his entire life until he met Kagome. Then along came Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. They had always accepted him for what he was. They had never cared that he was a half breed.

They were his first friends. The first people he had ever trusted. The first people to stick by him.

But now they were gone.

He was alone once more.

But this time it was more painful, because he knew what he had lost.

**A/N: well that is it. Please review. No flames.**

9


End file.
